


Self-Sacrifice

by coral_dragon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Angels exist, It's kinda confusing, Klance Week 2016: Heaven/Hell, Lance is a Seraph, M/M, Really Briefly, blowjob mention, but like, death mention, i dunno, i guess, keith nearly gets himself killed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7865830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coral_dragon/pseuds/coral_dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klance Week Day 3: Heaven/Hell</p><p>Drabble number 3!!! A short drabble based on an AU idea I might build more upon at a later date. If it feels a little rushed, it’s because I tried to essentially get the bones of the AU into a short drabble, which can be a bit of a challenge. But I like it anyway and think you’ll appreciate the ideas!!</p><p>Mention of sexual acts, homophobia, and death, but overall pretty tame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self-Sacrifice

Keith had never believed in the afterlife, but he was certain that if it did exist, he was going straight to hell. Starting with the fact that according to his high school priest had screamed at him that “fags go straight to hell” when Keith had been caught sucking dick in a confession booth. But he’d already been told that apparently all atheists went to hell anyway, so Keith didn’t see how another ‘sin’ on his list made any difference.

Even without those guarantees, it wasn’t like he had led a particularly good life. He smoked and drank, had sex in alleys, got into fist fights, and looked the other way when others needed help. He had himself convinced that he was a bad person. So he hadn’t really expected his body to act before he’d had a chance to think, and push the child out of the way of the oncoming car.

And then, when his eyes finally blinked open, he certainly hadn’t expected to see Lance.

Lance, the cute boy from the coffee shop who Keith thought he had gone to school with. Who had always made a point to talk to Keith every time he was in and had eventually succeeded in making him laugh. Who had dragged Keith to the backroom when Keith was having a particularly bad day and allowed him to cry there, away from prying eyes. Who Keith didn’t know how to interact with properly and fought with every other day. And then he had freaked out and punched Lance that time, and never returned to the cafe…

He wasn’t supposed to be here, smiling gently down at Keith. He looked gorgeous, luminescent, ethereal. His grin when he realised Keith was conscious was blinding and made Keith’s breath hitch. The opalescent feathered wings that unfurled behind him removed Keith’s ability to breathe altogether.

Wait.

Wings?

Keith’s brain seemed to shock itself into working again. Since when…. people weren’t supposed to have…

“Wings?” Was the only word Keith could get out.

He didn’t even care how stupid it sounded. He had just been hit by a car. He should probably be way more worried about himself or the child. But Lance was the only thing that had his attention right now. And Lance was now giggling at him.

“Yeah,” Lance breathed. “Wings.”

A realisation finally managed to work itself into Keith’s mind.

“Are… Are you an angel? Did I die?”

Lance hummed a non-committal sound.

“Mm, I am, sort of. And… kind of. You probably should be. It’s fortunate for you that you have a seraph as a friend.”

Pain finally dawned on Keith and he groaned, trying to sit up.

“I saved the kid, right? And I’m assuming I’m alive. In which case, why am I seeing an angel? And hold up, you work at a cafe? Why does an angel work at a cafe? And what-”

Keith had a lot of questions for Lance, but his train of thought was derailed when Lance leaned forward to rest his forehead on Keith’s.

“I will explain everything in detail later, but basically, you saved the child, you technically died, I had to reveal my form to you to save you. I’m not one of the Angels from your bibles, I’m something else. Also I forgive you for punching me that time because you’re my friend. And please, Keith, never die again. I was so scared. You’re a better person than you give yourself credit for and I don’t want to lose you. Let me be near you again.”

Lance had always had a habit of talking non-stop, especially when he was nervous, but this time Keith found that he didn’t mind at all. He relaxed against Lance and raised a hand to the winged boy’s cheek.

“Okay.”

It was a simple answer. It didn’t say everything Keith wanted to. It didn’t get across that Keith had liked Lance as more than a friend for a while now. It didn’t express his confusion or fear about what species or being Lance actually was.

But for now, it said enough. There would be plenty of time to figure this out and ask Lance everything that required asking.

And maybe, just maybe, having an Angel for a friend could make Keith’s shitty life a little bit more interesting.


End file.
